power_ranger_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Wright
Ryan Wright is the Blue Ranger of the Vortex Rangers. Biography Ryan is easily the strongest and smartest out of the Rangers, and is practically like a computer when it comes to intelligence; give him a question and he can answer it without hesitation. Ryan lacks a dream, or any true goals, and as such sees life as a boring place without meaning. He can't think of a reason why he should be here. He's extremely talented at whatever he does, and is praised by everyone for it; but none of it truly matters to him. He walks with a strong façade, and no one notices. No one sees that on the inside, he's truly lonely and tired of this harsh and cruel reality, and wishes endlessly for something good to happen to him, maybe something that might bring an adventure to his life. Mentally, he has none, he's a little too stoic at times, but is over all fine with how things are, in the sense that he's going to do what he does because it's what he has to do. In a fight he's the most adept, and will usually easily overpower his enemies. So, weaknesses? He only has one; his lack of true emotions leads to him taking strong risks and gambles. He may be a genius who can calculate the best plans of action to protect people, but he's still willing to sacrifice some for the greater good. Personality Calm, Cool, and Collected, he acts as the older brother figure to the team. He always thinks about his next move, and thinks of ways to get things done in a quick and easy way without having to risk the lives of the people. Blue Vortex Ranger Powers and Abilities - Ryan has the power of Super Strength. His strength is beyond that of a normal human, and as such he is able to easily cause small earthquakes by using this ability, and cause gravity tremors; in which allows him a secondary ability to temporarily control gravity. His own strength in this state allows him to easily carry several thousand tons worth of objects like Trains, planes, cars, trucks, and other stuff. If he overuses his powers he falls to the risk of overheating. When that happens he loses his sanity temporarily and falls into a berserk state where he becomes a nearly invincible force of pure power; none of the Rangers or enemies would be able to match him in this state, and thus the Rangers need to use energy binders that Shirou designed in order to trap him and keep him down till he cools down. However, once he does cool down, he is unable to use his powers for the same amount of time spent when he goes berserk. - Like the other rangers he can use the power of time to slow enemies down or speed time up. The downside is it only last about 2 minutes before everything goes back to normal. Category:Blue Rangers